User talk:Skyblu
derp Ew, just no. Y u switch accounts? WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 02:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) No. The roles have switched, hunny. WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 02:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :3 I miss you too ya I hate you so much WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 04:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) NUUUU LINDSEY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THE CHAT. MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME TYPE, AND SO I HAD TO RESTART IT, AND WHEN I GOT BACK ON YOU WEREN'T THERE. D: PLEASE COME BACK. BoilingPoint (talk) 03:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) D: Brb just let me lay here and die pl0x. BoilingPoint (talk) 02:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) My tits will never be calm. BoilingPoint (talk) 03:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) who do u sink you are just leeving a message on my page without signature?!?!?!?!!!@#$RTYUKL Redfooo 02:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) then i won't leave my signature on ur page I'LL MOW THE LAWN FOR YOU TODAY JUST RELAX QURL LINDSEY OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOUR DAY IS AMAZING. KEEP YOUR HEAD UP QURL AND FOCUS ON SKEWL BEFORE ALL OF THESE BITCHASS HOES. AND YEAH I'LL BRING YOU BREAKFAST IN BED AND DO ALL THE CHORES AND MAKE SUPPER FOR THE CHILDREN AND EVERYTHING! WELL YEAH BYE NOW WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 05:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lindsey <3333. I hope you had fun having a life for a day or so. :) [[User talk:Christina-Lauren|'Christina ♥']]' 23:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC)' Happy Birthday Lindsey! Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 23:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) happeh birthday Redfooo 23:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-day gurl<33 Happy birthday Lindsey! Hope it's a good one <3TifaLockhartFan 23:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) happy birffday, my kween I just stopped by to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVER/KWEEN/MOTHER OF MY FORMER CHILD. You are amazing ok, don't let anyone tell you otherwise...if they do just slap they asses because they're just bitch ass hoes who are jealous of your unebelievable talent and skill. But anywaiz, happeh birthday and all that shit. If I knew you in rl I would get you the best present ever, like a banjo or something. But ya, happy birthday and I hope it's a good one. <3 I LUV U OK. BoilingPoint (talk) 00:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh Lindz<3 Ok you gorg hoar. Happy birthdayyy! :D If I could I would send you all the cats in the world, all of them, in this little basket with ribbons and bows and omg Im thinking about cats again ok Im just so emotional because its your birthday and I just cant send you every cat. Omg. Well aside from cats, youre perf and have a good birthday. Make sure to lick all of the cum flavored frosting off your cake! ~Cheyenne♬I am Chety McGhey 00:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Have a lovely birthday!! :D TOP 00:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I LAFF YOU AND I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD BIRFDAY ALTHOUGH YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME -_- BUT OH WELL ♪Jolena ♪ Love is not a bandage to cover wounds...♪ 02:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Us Ur slow http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltvqksZsTk1qzfmfyo1_500.gif Ryan Homosexual Ross 23:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I wanted them all!11 Ryan Homosexual Ross 00:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Baby come back I miss your nigga ass, where you go? I thought you were still comment and shit kay this is unacceptable WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 05:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ay so I dunno if you still come on the wiki or not so you may or may not see this, but I really miss you and I'm sorry I had to leave right away last night. leggo get sum fries]] 15:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) OHAI DEr Yeh what you need help with? RE: Cow oil Yeah whats up? board hi im new and really boared right now and my parents are leaving me with freacken 4 other kids and a newboarn dog i have to bottle feed the puppy ggggrrrrr01:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Miss.pink tell who ever banned me from chat to unbaned me Re: Chad Mod Recommendation Hey Lindseh <3 First of all, CHAD mod? XD Was that intentional? Anyways, thanks for the recommendation for Tayler. I agree with you and I decided to give her the rights. Yay <3 :) ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 10:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) negro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoRTTunx4Is I am a man of many hats. 20:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, here I go. I've been meaning to say this for a while, but it's really hard for me. I tend to keep my deepest thoughts locked up and I don't want to reveal them to anyone. But I've known you for a while now, and I think it's time I tell you... -sigh- I think you're really awesometacular. Ndavot (talk) 13:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC)